


charging outlets

by avocadophobic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: [[[OLD]]]Kiibo is low on charge, and [un]lucky for him, Kokichi's willing to help.-----drabble first posted on wattpad, moving all my stuff to ao3 so now its here.





	charging outlets

Kiibo groaned. The Super Highschool Level Robot leant onto a wall, panting as he struggled to move his legs. He was low on charge. Really low on charge. But with Miu's new function to charge him, he'd rather rust in peace for the rest of the multiverse's existence. Although, wishes will never come true, and he learnt that the hard way. Footsteps. He heard footsteps, leading to where he was in the hall. His ahoge stood alert, as he fell down, still depending on the wall for support. He needed to run. But he couldn't. And the SHSL Robot wasn't proud of himself when he saw who entered the hallways.

Kokichi Ouma. Super Highschool Level Supreme Leader. A small, pale skinned boy who constantly wore his signature checkered scarf and white clothing. He was simply walking back to the dorms, when he saw something rather savory. Kiibo, learning against the wall like his life depended on it. And it did. He snickered, beginning to walk towards the unfortunate robot, the belts strapped to his legs swaying in the air, licking his lips at the sight of the shuddering Kiibo. "Looks like Kii-boy's got himself in a pickle!" The supreme leader laughed, looking down on him.

Kiibo's eyes widened in fear, as he looked up at Kokichi. "P-Please... O-Ouma-kun..." He whispered, hands trembling as he shut his eyes closed. He was desperate. Maybe deep down he... didn't want to die. "H-Help me." The robot begged, trying to lift up his hands. "Huuh? Seems like you reaally want me to stick it in, Kii-boy." Kokichi snickered, kneeling down to trace his hands along the other's metal plating, making Kiibo shiver even more. The supreme leader licked his lips once more. "Alright, since you asked so nicely, I'll give it to you." Kokichi smiled with mischievous intent.

Kiibo gasped, as his legs were suddenly pushed apart. Kokichi's hands wandered for a bit, before they pressed a button, a hatch opening and concealing itself, revealing a 'charging outlet' between the robot's thighs. He chuckled, tracing circles around it before slowly inserting a finger. "Miu really was authentic! Mm, Kii-boy, you feel great. Wonder how much you can handle~" He purred, already hard from the way Kiibo whimpered and moaned under him, desperate for him. "Nishishi! You're so cute." He purred, slowly taking off his pants. "Now, how much do you want it? Come on, Kii-boy, let me hear you beg!"

"Kokichi- kokichi please- I-I need it-" Kiibo whispered, bracing himself as he felt arms pin his hands onto the wall. "I need it so badly- please- m-m-my life depends on it-" He begged, only to be cut off as Kokichi suddenly pushed into him with no warning. He was surprisingly big, despite how small he was, the SHSL Supreme Leader had a rather nice length. Feeling it fill him, Kiibo couldn't help but scream in pleasure. Kokichi smirked. "Hmm~ you like it here, huh? Where anyone can find me ploughing you? You love this feeling, riight?" He teased.

Kiibo found the strength to buck his hips, moaning and desperately trying to fill himself so much. "K-K-Kokichi- p-please- l-let it all out..." He continued to beg, attempting to spread his legs further apart. "Nishishi...! This is what robots were made for! To be railed! To be nothing but a sex toy. Aren't I right, Kii-boy?" Kokichi leaned in so that Kiibo could feel his breath right on his face. He needed this so bad that he couldn't even point out Kokichi's robophobia. "Y-Yes... you're- r-right..."

Satisfied, Kokichi finally stopped holding himself back, letting out his load into Kiibo and pulling out, watching it spill out, electricity sparking around the quivering robot. "What a good roboy you are. Taking it all in, and still being tight as hell. Have fun~ call me when you need help charging!" And so, now fulfilled, Kokichi left Kiibo, but only after blowing the unfortunate robot a kiss. Kiibo whimpered, his legs even less functional now. He winced, staggering up, knees giving out as he leant onto the wall again. Maybe he'll just... sleep here, tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> dear father, i have sinned. it has been 3 years since my last confession-  
i like kiibouma, its cute!  
writing this was surprisingly fun  
this site needs more bottom kiibo,,,  
please comment validation is my oxygen


End file.
